


All's fair in prank wars

by SpaceBat (kuraikon)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Prank Wars, Spanking, Trapped, Voyeurism, floor humping, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/SpaceBat
Summary: Noctis slammed his eyes shut again, breathing shakily through his nose. This could not be happening to him. He could not be stuck under a bed listening to his Shield and best friend have sex.Full prompt with bonuses from FFXV Kink Meme inside.





	All's fair in prank wars

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=4859188#cmt4859188
> 
>  
> 
> _Brotherhood era, Noct and Prompto are currently engaged in a prank war of sorts, and Noct thinks he's come up with the prank to end all pranks, but it needs to be set up in Prompto's bedroom._
> 
>  
> 
> _So he "invites himself over" to Prompto's place alone and is about to get started when he hears the front door open, so he panics and hides under the bed just as Prompto bursts in. With Gladio for some reason. A reason that becomes rapidly clear once they start taking their clothes off and get on the bed together._
> 
>  
> 
> _And that is how Noct gets scarred for life by learning that his best friend is getting nailed by his shield on the regular._
> 
>  
> 
> _\+ Gladio and Prompto have pretty rough sex that almost has Noctis a little concerned with how vigorous it is_
> 
>  
> 
> _\+ Noct has the guiltiest whyboner of his entire life. Whether or not he actually jacks it then and there is up to author!anon but he's definitely got a hard-on that won't go away no matter how much he wills it to_
> 
>  
> 
> Original fill: http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=4888884#cmt4888884

Prompto was going down.

That little blond shit that Noctis called his best friend was going to regret every moment of his life that led him to bringing Noctis' bed into this damn prank war.

Nobody fucked with his bed.

He had no idea how Prompto had even done it; all he knew was the bitch was going to pay dearly. He was sure Prompto had had help but Noctis was above such things - he would take Prompto down single handedly. 

Also Ignis had refused to play.

Noctis peeked over his sunglasses, glancing down both ends of the street before using Prompto's code to enter the building. As he started up the stairs an old woman walking down gave him a confused look. He had maybe gone overboard with the get up to keep his identity a secret: sunglasses, clothes from the Glaives stash, a low cap.... paired with his resting bitch face it was probably gaining him more attention than if he had come out in his Royal drab. But he could ditch it once he was inside Prompto's apartment.

Noctis made it to the forth floor and looked up at the rest of the stairs.

Warping would attract a lot of attention.

So many stairs.... was this worth it?

He thought of his poor bed and pushed on.

Prompto, the little fucker, had somehow weeded himself into Noctis' bedroom when Noctis wasn't there, had removed the slates under Noctis' bed and replaced his fluffy beautiful mattress with jello. 

And poor, innocent Noctis had come in after school, dumped his bag on his desk and flopped himself onto what he throughly was his perfectly made duvet covered bed.

Only to sink into a pile of jello.

Prompto had popped out of his closet, snapped pictures and ran out of the room, quickly chased by a sticky, screaming Noctis who left footprints of jello behind him. The jello on his shoes was too much and he had ended up slipping down a hall, crashing into Clarus and his dad with Prompto no where to be seen.

Reaching Prompto's door on the eighth level, Noctis took out his secretly copied key.

Revenge was going to be sweet.

A few minutes later Noctis was almost ready to start; he had stripped off his outer layers as packed him into his Armiger, pulling out of his rolls and rolls of Kenny Crow wrapping paper and glue. Noctis had begged Prompto to hang out and play games but Prompto had insisted he had other plans and would be away all day.

Plenty of time to wrap up every single item in Prompto's apartment.

Starting with his bed.

But first.... Noctis pulled out a webcam from his Armigar and turned it on. The red light came on and then turned green, signaling it had connected to Noctis' computer at home. A piece of black tape hid the light and it was placed carefully in a crack in Prompto's roof. Knowing how picky Prompto was about his possessions, Noctis wasn't going to hang around to see the big reveal but there was no way he was going to miss the look of his best friends face when he walked in to see everything - every shirt, every fork, every bottle - wrapped up in Kenny Crows dementedly smiling face.

Prompto was going to rue the day he told Noctis about his Kenny Crow ridden nightmares.

Noctis was just beginning to unravel the first roll of paper when he heard it: the rattle of keys.

For a long moment, Noctis froze, his dreams of retaliation falling apart. Then he sprung into action: pulling all the wrapping paper and glue back into the Armigar, grabbing his shoes from where he had kicked them off and diving under the bed, pressing himself as far back as possible away from the opening.

And none too soon, because the front door opened and Prompto's giggle came sounding through the air. Noctis crossed his fingers and prayed that something had been forgotten and that Prompto would leave as suddenly as he had arrived.

No such luck. Prompto's chatter got louder as he walked into the room, Noctis pushed himself further back, pushing himself onto his side and somehow catching his arm behind him as he tried to press against the wall, just about seeing Prompto's Chocobo-socked feet appear next to the bed. Another set of feet joined them, thick black boring socks this time that Noctis had no hope of recognising.

"I'm sorry I spilled my 'shake on you."

The person chuckled and Noctis frowned. That almost sounded like...

"It's ok, seriously, it's just a tee."

Gladio. What the fuck.

"Still, we had to leave early and you've been looking forward to that place for weeks. I feel bad."

Weeks. What the shit was going on here.

"It's just lunch babe." Babe?! "We can go again."

Prompto's Chocobo socks stepped closer to Gladio's black ones. 

"Maybe..." Noctis did not like the heated tone of Prompto's voice, not one bit. "I can make it up to you?"

Oh Six. Noctis hoped that meant they would leave immediately and go somewhere else for lunch.

Gladio laughed. "And how you gunna do that?"

Don't say a blow job, don't say a blow job, please fuck don't say a blow job.

The Chocobo socks went up on their tiptoes.

"I have a few ideas." Holy fuck when did Prompto learn to purr like that?! 

There was a rustle of fabric and then Gladio's shirt dropped to the floor, a chocolate stain evident even on the black fabric. And then to Noctis growing horror, his best friends knees hit the floor as well.

Shiva's holy tits. It was going to be a blow job.

Noctis closed his eyes but that did nothing to stop the sounds of wet kisses being placed Six knows where. And it did nothing to stop the sound of a zipper being lowered.

Fuck fuck fuck. Noctis needed to stop this now. He had to get out, explain what had happened and make them both swear to Ramuh - or better yet, _pinky promise_ \- never ever to speak about this again. He opened his eyes and shifted, ready to announce his presence when there was another wet noise and a long moan from Gladio.

Nope. There was no way he was coming out now. He could not face the embarrassment. Coming out before it started was one thing but it was a whole other affair to get out from under Promptos bed in the middle of it. He had no choice now: he was going to have to wait it out.

Gladio was panting like he was going rounds with the Glaives and underneath the lewd wet sounds (ew it sounded so wet) was the familiar noise of Prompto humming. 

"Six, baby, you're so good."

Noctis slammed his eyes shut again, breathing shakily through his nose. This could not be happening to him. He could not be stuck under a bed listening to his Shield and best friend have sex.

Prompto moaned and shit it sounded very muffled. There was a wet pop and then a few pants. 

"I could suck your cock all day." More wet kissing sounds. "You taste so good Glads. But I've got better plans."

Noctis bit down on his lip to stop himself from crying.

Opening his eyes, he managed to witness his best friend, brother in all but name and blood, palm himself through his jeans.

"What do you want, Prom? Tell me?"

Don't tell him, oh holy shit please don't tell him.

"I want you to stretch my ass open with that big cock and fuck me till I'm screaming."

Noctis whimpered and it was luckily covered by the yelp Prompto made when Gladio yanked him up and kissed him deeply.

"Strip." 

Suddenly there were shirts and jeans joining Gladio's tee on the floor. Socks fell too and then there were two pair of boxers.

Someone help him.

Gladio's bare feet darted towards Prompto's and the blond squealed as he was dropped to the bed, which creaked as Gladio joined his... boyfriend? Noctis wasn't sure.

Whatever they were, they seemed to like kissing. Noctis had to lay quietly while they made out loudly on the bed for a solid ten minutes. He was almost growing bored when Prompto gasped out.

"Yes! Oh touch me."

Please don't touch him...

"Fuck yes!"

Urk, he touched him.

Prompto whined loudly and Noctis took the opportunity to shift, rolling onto his stomach instead of his side and freeing his arm to cover finally cover his ears with his hands. It did little to muffle the noises of the two men in the bed groaning and the bed beginning to squeak. 

"Wait wait wait."

Noctis removed his hands and stilled at Gladio's request. A familiar tanned hand reached down and Noctis actually almost wet himself.

Thankfully, that hand grabbed the handle of Prompto's second hand bedeside drawer and opened it up, reaching in to pull out an open box of condoms and a tube of lube.

Six above have mercy, those condoms were labelled as _Behemoth Size._

"Ohhh the mango flavour lube, lucky pick."

"You're such a loser."

Noctis rolled his eyes under the bed. Gladio was the one dating him so who's the bigger loser?

"Hey, um." Prompto's voice was shy suddenly, like how Noctis remembered it being for weeks after they started hanging out. "So we talked about that one thing right? I thought maybe we could give it a go?"

"Which thing?" Gladio sounded defensive. "Is this another tieing up thing you saw in porn? Because I broke that pair of handcuffs, remember."

"No!" Oh thank the Gods. "No, no. This is, um, the other thing."

Silence.

"The condom thing."

"Oh!" Glad immediately sounded happier and Noctis really wishes he didn't. "Yeah, I liked that idea."

"We don't have to! It was just a thought!"

"Prom, babe, I want to. We've both just had our Crownsguard testings yeah?"

What the hell tests did they do on the Crownsguard anyway?

"....you sure?" 

The was a creak as they moved.

"I really wanna cum in your ass baby."

Oh. Fuck. No.

Kissing sounds took over again and Noctis screwed his eyes up tight, recovering his ears and trying to think of anything - anything! - but Gladio fucking his best friend.

He had no idea how long he stayed like that, but soon a tingle started in his arms as the held squished position made his arms go dead. His hands were loosening their hold and he was losing his focus on blocking out his surroundings. He was very aware of the bed moving rhythmically and Prompto letting out punched little cries. A worryingly wet sound was in time with Prompto's noises and Gladio was suspiciously quiet.

When his arms began to hurt too much, Noctis reluctantly removed them and laid them down flat to give them a break. A new soft sucking noise reached his uncovered ears and he was suddenly horribly worried why Gladio was so quiet. A slurp broke the sucks and Prompto huffed.

"Don't stop."

The wet noise squelched loudly and Prompto let out a little scream.

"I can't suck your nipples all day, darlin'." Noctis never wanted to hear his Shield say that word again. When he was King it would be law: the word nipple would be banned and it would be punishable to speak it.

"Aw but you like my nipples."

Punishable by fucking death.

"I like my cock in your ass more, sunshine. Hands and knees."

"Ohhhh yeah, this is gonna be good."

There was a lot of movement above Noctis and he was very glad he was flat on his stomach now since the bed was dipping low in the middle from the men's full weights centred there. 

A loud slap made Noctis jump.

"Ready baby?"

"Please fuck me!"

The longest minute of Noctis life passed as he pressed his lips together and listened to Prompto praising Gladio's cock as it was evidently pushed into his ass bare.

As they began actually fucking Noctis couldn't think of a way this could get worse. Both Prompto and Gladio were like brothers to him and he was stuck listening to them fuck like bunnies. At the first bed way moving slow and harsh, deliberate thrusts. But it quickly gained speed.

"Oh sunshine you feel so good. So hot and tight around me."

Noctis shifted and then went pale as he realised that it could, in fact, get much much worse.

He was _hard._

The discovery made his breath catch in his throat and he very almost choked. His cock was standing well and truely to attention as his friends fucked above him and the situation he was caught up in went from bad dream to nightmare. 

"Harder! Fuck me harder!"

"Anything baby."

The bed moved more, rapid hard movements that pushed the top of the bed into the wall constantly with small knocks.

"Oh, yes, yes, I love your cock. Ahhh, ha, ha, please Glads, please."

Noctis' hips twitched and he shuddered as his cock moved across the rough fabric of his jeans. 

"You like that baby? Like my bare cock splitting you open?"

"I love it!"

A slap rang out again and Noctis pressed his hips down into the floor in time with it.

"Louder!"

"I love your cock! I love it! Please fuck my ass, please- oh there! Right there! Harder!"

Another slap and Prompto cried out. Another and another till Prompto was near sobbing. It made Noctis' cock throb.

"I'm gonna cum! Glads, Gladio, I can't hold it!"

Gladio grunted and Prompto squealed at something.

"I'm not stoppping you, sunshine. Cum for me. Cum in my cock."

Prompto let out a small shriek of Gladio's name. Noctis ground his cock hard into the floor, slapping a hand to his mouth to stop the noise of him panting at the sound of his best friend orgasming.

The bed didn't stop moving, Gladio continued to fuck into Prompto.

"Oh baby, you went so tight just then, did you mess your bed for me?"

Prompto let out a noise like a mewl and then gasped loudly.

"Ahhhh, Gladio..."

"You like me twisting your nipples huh?"

That fucking word. Seriously, the first law Noctis signs will be to banish that word.

"I do! Ah, Six, I'm getting hard again."

Noctis had the mind to be vaguely impressed but he wasn't really sure of who.

Another slap. Fuck, Prompto wasn't going to be able to sit down at this rate.

"Good boy, touch yourself for me."

Noctis closed his eyes and he could almost see it: Prompto naked and pale on his bed, panting with spit-slick lips and red raw nipples, tugging on his cock and begging for Noctis. Or Gladio laying stretched out, sweating and bronzed, undoubtedly huge cock laying between his legs leaking onto a muscled thigh and daring Noctis to take him on.

Maybe Ignis, kneeling in front of the throne, bare and beautiful, flushed red as he nuzzles into Noctis' groin desperately.

"Oh baby I'm gonna cum soon."

Noctis broke out of his thoughts and snapped his eyes open. He was humping the floor now, cock soaking his pants and panting into his hand hard. 

"Oh please! Please cum! Don't pull out!"

Oh fuck, it was so wrong how hot he was finding this.

"I'm not going to. I'm gonna cum in your tight ass, fill you up and make a mess of you."

Prompto sounded delirious with pleasure. "Please, please, please. I want it, I need it, please, please!"

Noctis thrust his hips to the floor harder, grinding himself to the unforgiving pressure and drooling onto his hand.

"Oh baby, baby." The bed slammed into the wall as the thrusts went manic. "Sunshine, fuck! Fuck! I'm gonna cum baby!"

"Yes! Yes!"

Gladio let out a shout of Prompto's name and Prompto screamed as the bed shook. Noctis' vision went white as he followed his friends into orgasm, messing into his jeans and shaking with pleasure.

Noctis wasn't sure who became human first. He removed his teeth from his hand, totally unsure when he bit down, and listened to the twoabove him panting and shifting to collapse on the bed.

There were soft kissing noises again but Noctis was too undone to care.

"... I really like you, sunshine."

A giggle. "Me too." 

Noctis felt guilt bubbling up and was surprised to hear his name.

"We're gonna tell Noctis soon right? I hate keeping things from him."

"I know. He's just got a lot on his plate right now. I feel like I'm putting too much pressure on him already with the extra training... I don't want to add any more stress by mixing more of his private and Royal life. It's my job to protect him, you know?"

"Noctis doesn't hold the training against you. He knows you do it outta love."

"...I hope so."

Silence followed and Noctis let the words sink in. Gladio worked really hard for him, almost his whole life was based on Noctis. Ignis' too. He'd try harder this week, give them a break and try to show how much he cared about them. He'd try to be more enthusiastic about the training. He'd eat a carrot for Iggy.

"You know if he finds out I helped you sneak into his room, I'm gonna be done for treason right?"

That son of a fucking bitch. Noctis knew Prompto had help!

"He started it!" Did not! "He put glue on my phone and it stuck to my hand!" Oh shit, yeah. 

"Whatever, he was fuming. He hates mushy deserts."

The bed shifted.

"Ew, the cum feels weird in my ass now."

"You're so attractive."

Noctis jumped slightly when Prompto's feet touched the floor. Prompto stood up and thankfully did not reach down to grab his clothes. 

"Round two? I wanna try shower sex!"

Gladio stood too, toes stretching in front of Noctis' face.

"If we slip and break something then you get to explain it to the hospital."

The pairs of feet padded to the bathroom and the shower turned on. Noctis waited to hear the shower curtain open and then close before quietly wiggling out from under the bed at last. Standing, he winced at the clicks from his knees and the stickiness of his jeans.

Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Noctis looked at the crumpled mess on the bed and the wet stains. Belatedly, he wondered if he had left one under the bed on the floor.

Summoning a knife, he opened the small single window in Prompto's bedroom and glanced out to choose his spot to appear in. He raised his knife and then hesitated, turning round to look across the room directly into the camera.

Maybe he got his prank after all.

Maybe he would keep the video to himself.

With a grin, Noctis threw the knife and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sharing this horrific-turned-orgasmic experience with Noctis.
> 
> Please don't judge me for the prompts I fill!


End file.
